


Etude (a practice with you)

by JlieJlieFie



Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cute, Cuties, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fucking, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlieJlieFie/pseuds/JlieJlieFie
Summary: Felix offers a special practice for Senungmin.接续Falling slowly 昇玟和小菲的故事，时间是LIVE HOUSE STAR的派对那夜。Felix的角度。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: 吉光片羽:青春裡的小事 These small things of my youth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550401
Kudos: 9





	Etude (a practice with you)

**Author's Note:**

> They are so so so cute. They deserve this.

FELIX LEE喜欢金昇玟。

YES。他喜欢他的好友昇玟，单纯认真可爱，永远带着眼镜，喜欢穿灰色或是格子衬衫，喜欢看展览，喜欢摄影，他喜欢昇玟认真的用英文跟他沟通，他喜欢昇玟耐心倾听他用第二语言吐出的字句，这时昇玟会微歪着头专注地看着他思索转换脑中的想法或是表达内心的情感。

_He like his best friend Kim Seungmin who has girlfriend._

YES。他喜欢他的好友金昇玟已经有女友了。

LIVE HOUSE STAR暑假的第一个周六晚上，年度派对，

FELIX在门口附近的街上，一身嘻哈风格酷帅劲装，双手插着口袋，低着头休憩兼等待友人。

「嘿。龙馥～」

是铉辰，铉辰总喜欢叫这个爷爷帮他取的名字。

他抬起头，高挑帅气的铉辰，今天有特别打扮，他伸出右拳和铉辰互相轻击。

铉辰身后，狗狗般水汪汪的大眼，直挺鼻梁，漂亮的脸蛋，对着他笑。

_Oh beautiful eyes, gorgeous face, a pretty boy why he came with Hyunjin?_

「LIX。」

他眨眨眼。

「嘿，LIX～」漂亮男孩轻拍他的肩。

OH是昇玟。

他开心蹦跳上前。

「昇玟，你来了。」

没有眼镜，露出完整的双眼，像狗狗一般温和友善水汪汪的大眼。

左右两只小银环挂在可爱的耳垂上，光滑的颈脖，极低的领口，细银炼缀在锁骨。前短后长的上衣，前侧隐约可见腰上的裤头的金属皮带扣，后侧衣缘停留在臀峰最高处，让他想捏。OK，他就是性欲高涨的少年，他不能再想了。

他咽了口口水，「哇喔，You looks great.」

昇玟笑了起来，推了他一把。

铉辰轻笑着。

LIVE HOUSE STAR内偏暗的光线，迷幻的LED光线闪烁，重复性强的重拍舞曲回荡在空间，学生们是解开束缚的脱缰野马们，浸泡在音乐中嘻笑蹦跳，踩着节奏舞动身躯。

三人穿过人潮，找到知城和彰彬，正坐在小型半圆弧的沙发上。

是彰彬哥，帅气的SpearB，彰彬哥的视线几乎没有离开铉辰过，抓住那长手，将铉辰拽坐到自己身边。

昇玟坐在知城旁，两人开始快速的讨论宿舍的事情。他坐到昇玟身旁，等等昇玟要搬出去住？

他赶紧开口，「我也要搬离灿哥的公寓，要不昇玟我们一起住？」

昇玟点点头，「好喔。你暑假什么时候要回去澳洲？等你回来一起找，还是你要全相信我让我处理？」

「我相信你。」

昇玟墨黑紧身破裤露出白晃晃的大腿肌肤，时不时吸引他的注意。

「哇，昇玟的肉软软的摸起来好像布丁。」知城突然手摸在其上，揶揄着说，被一把推开。

「喏，即将成为前室友的昇玟快点跟我喝一杯，」知城把一杯啤酒递到昇玟手中，昇玟眨眨眼，顿住了。

韩知城已经大口大口吞落，再放下空杯，带着挑衅的挑眉单边扬起，突然双手高举大喊，「敬青春！！！」

昇玟笑了，拿起酒杯就口咕噜咕噜的喝。

「哇！昇玟棒！昇玟赞！金昇玟举世无双！！」知城劈里啪啦鼓吹着，昇玟越喝越快，突然卡住，喷了一小口出来。

「呀，好恶心啊。」知城嚷着。

昇玟喘了一口气，又开始喝起来。

「Seungmin…. 」

他伸手拍了拍昇玟的腿，安抚过快的速度。

最终酒杯内液体全消失，昇玟长出一口气，却咳嗽了起来。Felix赶紧拍拍他的背。

昇玟放下酒杯转过头来看他，双眼晶亮。

「Lix，我们去跳舞！」

昇玟站起身，拽着他往舞池。

舞池里彰彬和铉辰已经在里面互相调笑着随着音乐摆动身体，眼里只有彼此，彰彬做了个华丽的转身，铉辰模仿的做了个转身技巧绝妙，他看见了彰彬小眼睛泛着赤裸裸的爱慕。

「嗯？」

手臂被人用力一扯，昇玟噘嘴歪着头看他，「Dance with me! 」

_Damn, Seungmin is so cute._

昇玟把他拉到另一处较空的角落，灯光比较暗音乐不再强得让人发晕，FELIX忍不住做了个最常跳的一组基本动作，昇玟傻愣愣看着，站直直的不知道怎么开始。

FELIX开始手把手的教昇玟，昇玟学着，倒是很快就学完了，记性很好，笨拙认真的模样非常可爱。

他忍不着随着音乐绕着昇玟团团转圈，换来昇玟格格笑。他放开来开始随意的跟着音乐放松的摆动，昇玟也学着他感受音乐律动，双眸含笑，笑靥灿烂。

两人在音乐里松开枷锁随着旋律摆荡，汗水流落前额，被笑容灿烂的抹去。

「LIX，我想休息一下。」

昇玟额上全是汗水，皮肤泛着水光在昏暗的光线中发光，吁吁喘气。

FELIX点点头，停下动作。

昇玟喘着，擦拭前额汗水。

他们两人往附近的墙边走，迷离的彩色闪烁变淡，音乐减弱，只有角落的一盏黄光，照印两个紧贴剪影。

啊，是彰彬哥？

彰彬紧抓着铉辰手腕将他抵在墙上，渴切吸吮，铉辰伸手紧抱彰彬，翻转反压，长腿往前将距离贴的更紧，浓烈火热拥吻。

FELIX扭过头，身旁的昇玟也是一脸震惊，两人面面相觑，转身离开，将空间留给激情燃烧的那两人。

穿过舞池扭动身躯，穿过沙发座区，走出Live House Star，凉风吹去震耳欲聋的重音，吹去一身燥热。

FELIX先开口，惊叹着，「是铉辰和彰彬哥？哇。」FELIX无法将脑中的震撼化为言词，只能不停发出惊叹。

昇玟点点头，「应该是，嗯，LIX我不打算回去PARTY，我觉得我跟派对可能有些性向不合，想去河边散步吗？」

FELIX点头，「OK, Let’s go.」

两人并肩走到河边，昇玟坐在河岸草坪上，他坐落昇玟身边，草叶有些扎人。

远处大楼栉比鳞次灯光印照河面，随河水波动荡漾，在昏黄的路灯照着昇玟漂亮的脸蛋，脸颊有些醺醉的红晕。

「Lix，我问你，你有过性经验吗？」昇玟劈头就是就问。

What？？？

昇玟见他没有回答想了想，「Have you ever had sex with anyone？」

_Yes, with you. in my imaginations, in my wet dreams….._

「Felix？」

「No。」他摇摇头，

等等，之前，他突然觉得此情此景有些熟悉，之前也是在这里，昇玟问他有没有亲吻过人。

他陪昇玟练习了，那些练习的吻，从生涩开始，随着一个又一个的亲吻，昇玟越来越熟练。然后，昇玟吻了那个女孩了吧！

他听见自己又苦又涩的口气，「Your girl asks a fuck and you want to give her? Just like that kiss before?」

昇玟愣住了，眨眨眼。

他又在重新说了一次，低沉暗哑的声音有些吓人，「Your girlfriend asks a fuck so you want to give her?」

「Lix你在说什么？」昇玟抓着FELIX的肩膀，急促的说着「I don't have a girlfriend, I am single. I only date with her once, then she just my friend.」

昇玟说着说着语气越来越强烈，几乎是吼着吐露心中的话语，「你全心专注在练舞，我，我需要有人陪我一起看展。I need someone could company with for these exhibitions. I am not strong enough to be alone. I am single for the whole time, and I only kiss one person that's **you !**! 」

昇玟水汪汪大眼，激动着，紧抓他肩膀有些疼，嘴唇激烈的开阖。

他吻上。

昇玟唇瓣非常非常柔软，他时常时常非常非常想要做这件事。

昇玟眨眨眼，不敢置信。

他伸手环抱，拉近两人之间的距离。

昇玟抬起手，他瞬间以为昇玟要把他给推开，没想到昇玟只是把手掌贴在他的胸口与肩臂，微热体温传来，他感受到昇玟急促的呼吸鼻息。

半倘，

他分开紧贴的唇，

「I could help you. 」

极轻低语气音宛若叹息，有些苦涩。

就算只是练习也可以，我很想要，非常想要。

「I could help you if you want to practice.」

昇玟双眼有些迷蒙，深吸了口气，缓缓道，「那跟我回宿舍？」

校园一隅，宿舍楼，

FELIX走在昇玟身后，走过长廊，推开325室的门，是一个长型小房间，两组一体型桌椅柜床组，其实有点像是上下铺，下层是书桌椅和柜子，侧有楼梯往上爬至上层是床铺，靠近门口的是昇玟的，另一组靠窗的是知城的。

窗外的光线是光源。

昇玟待FELIX走入后锁上门，把口袋里的手机从下层往上越过床框放在床头，然后开始脱鞋袜与衣裤，仅剩下四角平口裤，开始爬上楼梯，到上层的床铺上，扭开床头台灯。

FELIX双手交叉上将上衣拉过顶脱去，踢掉鞋子，解开裤头皮带，脱去长裤，爬楼梯到上层。

昇玟裸着上身与露出纤细的双腿，很可爱的蓝底印花短裤，坐在晕黄的台灯光下，光洁的肌肤柔和的发光，醺醉的红晕从脸颊往下蔓延到胸口到腹，昇玟转过头对他说了些什么，他只有眨眨眼，昇玟歪着头见他不回话，拍了拍身旁的位子。他爬上床铺坐落到昇玟身边，昇玟的散发着热度，大腿肌肤若有似无的触碰，FELIX感觉自己血慢慢地往阴茎涌去。

「LIX，你撸管的时候会想象吗？」

昇玟晶亮水汪汪的眼睛充满好奇，

「YES。」从与你亲吻感觉开始回想，然后想象奔放。

「我倒是只有感觉，强烈的感觉在脑子里乱窜。」

昇玟拿出一管润滑剂。

「知城推荐给我的润滑凝胶，我觉得很好用。想试试看吗？」

他点头。

昇玟伸手探入FELIX裤头，把已几乎完全挺立的阴茎掏出，把润滑剂倒在阴茎和自己的右掌，轻轻握住，

热度与感觉从身下传来，还有眼前美丽柔软的身躯。

眼前的昇玟正低着头，美丽的肩颈轮廓就在眼前，FELIX赶紧把头扭开，他深吸一口气控制自己，任由昇玟动作。

「感觉如何？」

「Move… please. 」

昇玟立刻收紧手掌开始上下，感觉即刻涌上，强烈急躁汹涌快感覆盖感官。

「Seung…..min….. emmmmmm…….」无法抑制的呻吟闷哼溢出，强烈冲击，急速高潮喷出，眼前一片空白。

FELIX急促的呼吸着，方缓过气来，见眼前的昇玟正在台灯旁滑着手机，他靠过去。

「嘿，LIX，my turn。」昇玟拍了拍灯旁枕头的位子，「躺这里。」

他躺下在昇玟身侧，昇玟放下手机，伸手抓住他身上仅存的布料，掌心很热从腰绕过臀滑过大腿小腿，脱去。将他膝盖弯至胸口，再拿起FELIX的手掌要他自行抓握住。

昇玟又回头看手机里的数据，嘴叨念着什么。

FELIX抿着嘴有些紧张，

昇玟放下手机，拿起润滑剂。

「LIX我要开始了喔。」

略带冰冷的凝胶与很热的手指，直接在肛门口打转压按，似乎有什么东西探入，打转。

啊，是昇玟的手指。很怪的全新的感受，不是快感，一点也不舒服。

眼前从双腿之间往下看，昇玟正专注着，似乎感受到视线，抬起头来。

「LIX还可以吗？」

「OK……emmmm……」

异样的感觉似乎更强了，转着探索着，有些疼痛，逐渐可以区分柔软指腹、硬指甲与指节的不同，然后更多更多更多，随着昇玟持续着的动作，疼痛逐渐被其他的感觉覆盖，剩下无法形容的感受越来越多。

他看见昇玟往后一退，脱去蓝色有印花的内裤，挺立的阴茎在双腿间，小巧的臀，昇玟取更多的润滑剂，抹在自己的阴茎上，再往前靠近。

「LIX... you are delicate, elegant, beautiful….. 」昇玟低语呢喃着。

昇玟深吸了一口气，咬着下唇，往前推入。

强烈的异样感受，像要烧起来的感觉混着疼痛，他蹙着眉忍耐。

昇玟的呼吸声，忍耐又迷蒙的神情，柔软大腿的肌肤熨帖他的臀，很热很好。

_Seungmin fucks me. Seungmin is fucking me. Seungmin is fucking me!!_

他的幻想从来没有能想象，此情此景宛若幻觉，难道自己正在梦中。

昇玟咬着下唇，双眼迷离看着FELIX，手掌覆在他的大腿后侧。

「LIX…..这真的太棒了….啊….」

昇玟急促的抽气，呻吟了起来，头往后仰，肌肉紧绷，紧抓他的腿，无法控制没有节奏的往前顶撞。

「啊……」

_FUCK. So warm…. Seungmin is cuming inside me._

昇玟喘着气，半倘，往后退一步用脱去的内裤擦拭流下来的白浊，他可以感觉到那黏腻与布料摩擦肌肤的触感。

FELIX放下膝盖，坐起身。

昇玟将布料放到床角，抬头起来看他。

「LIX，换位子，your turn。」

嗯？

他默默的让昇玟换到床头枕头的位子，移动到靠墙灯侧。

「感觉实在太好了。」昇玟赞叹着，把手机递给他。

他快速浏览屏幕里的内容，英文指导步骤，所以刚刚昇玟是在看这个？

当他迅速阅读完，抬起头。

昇玟已经就位，看见他放下手机，缓缓抬起膝盖至胸口用手掌握抓住。

FELIX深吸一口气，移动位置到昇玟两腿之间，光洁的臀瓣像是蜜桃美丽的弧线，臀沟中有个洞口，他试探性的手掌轻抚臀瓣，是光滑温热的肌肤，指腹感受肛门口的皱褶起伏，按压一下会皱缩揪起来。

「嘿，LIX。」昇玟松开手，脚落地，略带羞赧瞪着他。

「Sorry, It’s cute.」 他赶紧拿起一旁的润滑剂，挤压管身，挤在手掌，昇玟又重新抬起膝盖就位，他将黏滑透明的润滑剂涂抹在昇玟的洞口，并仔细让手指均匀的覆满。中指探入，换来昇玟轻微的扭动，体内很热又柔软，他再探入食指。

昏黄的灯光下，昇玟蹙眉咬着下唇，若有似无的抽气随着他的动作溢出嘴角，伴随着轻微身体扭动收缩挤压他的手指。

「Seungmin, you are sensitive. 」

「Shut up…. more….. 」

再加入一根指头。昇玟再次整个揪起，有些难受的扭动，他将动作放缓极慢，昇玟急促的呼吸逐渐减轻，又变为先前那若有似无的抽气。

他抽出手指。

昇玟放下膝盖双脚着地，光洁的肌肤在灯光下柔和的发光，右手掌握住直挺近乎贴住腹部的阴茎上下套弄，水汪汪大眼漫着雾气迷蒙，嘴微张喘息着。

美丽的画面。

 _He is fucking beautiful, so hot and sexy…..  
_ 他拿起润滑剂，挤出在自己阴茎上，身体再往前。

「Seungmin。」

昇玟将腿抬起，重新握住自己的膝盖。

他将头端对准缓缓的推入，温热紧致，昇玟胸口剧烈的起伏，发出不知是难受还是痛苦的呻吟。

再往前。

昇玟赶紧用手摀住嘴，另一手紧抓着他的臂膀。

他双手掌握住昇玟柔软腰臀的转弯处施力，极缓一点一点一点，将两人贴得更紧，直到完全没入。实在是太棒了。

_Seungmin is so warm so tight, so good….._

_Emmm feel so good,_  
 _Oh clam down clam down, Felix Lee, emmm, oh so good, no no, I need think something unsexy...._  
  
FELIX紧咬着下唇，绷紧肌肉不敢动。他不敢动。

温暖柔和的光线中，他身下昇玟侧着脸，手摀着嘴喘着气，美丽的身躯，大腿与臀柔软的肌肤紧贴着，两人之间昇玟那直挺的阴茎透明液体缓缓淌流，比他所有的想象还要更棒，更不用说阴茎传来的快感又热又紧，美妙像是天堂。他觉得意识快融化，或早已融化，融化在这极致的感官多重奏里。

「Seungmin….」

昇玟听到叫唤，水汪汪的双眼看着他，嘴唇仍含着手指。

 _Damn, Seungmin is fucking cute and sexy.  
_ FELIX觉得自己忍耐到快要爆炸。

「Would I？」

昇玟一点头，他立刻开始抽插，潮湿声伴随着昇玟软软的呻吟，美妙感觉冲刷一波接着一波，快感一层层迭加，他根本无法考虑其他的任何事情，他紧抵着昇玟臀不停往前顶撞，一下一下一下，更多更多再更多。

潮湿声节奏越来越快，呻吟越来越激烈，昇玟紧紧抓着他的手臂，硬挺的粉嫩的阴茎随着他的撞击上下摆荡，双腿微微地颤抖着。

_I am fucking kim Seungmin._

_So good so good so good…I want this moment everlasting._  
 _It's amazing..._  
emmmmm

身下的昇玟背拱起头往后仰，身体无法控制扭动颤抖，紧夹双腿，全身肌肉强烈收缩。

Fuck.

那充血暗粉色阴茎抽搐，喷出浓白精液，落在昇玟柔软的胸腹，滑至可爱的肚脐内。

_Fuck._

_Is it real? Seungmin is cumming while I am fucking him._

_emmmmm_

昇玟强烈的收缩把他推至边缘，FELIX俯下身吻住昇玟的嘴，吸吮柔软的唇舌，昇玟的味道又湿又热，他无法克制的用力顶撞，破碎的急促呻吟溢出嘴角，高潮喷出，眼前一片空白。

FELIX稍微恢复知觉的时候，发现自己正窝在昇玟的颈侧肩窝喘着气，昇玟轻搂着他。

他撑起上身，缓缓的拔出逐渐变软着阴茎，白浊液体随着拔离缓缓流下。

FELIX喘了一口气，眨眨眼，眼前凌乱的床铺，昇玟正拿起角落的先前脱下的内裤低头擦拭胸腹的黏浊液体，再转过来擦拭他的已经变软的阴茎与股沟，亲昵而美好，他忍不住亲了一下昇玟的脸颊，拿起布料，示意昇玟转过身去再拉抬起昇玟的臀，他轻轻擦拭那泥泞一片的股沟。

「LIX….」昇玟有些羞赧。

「It’s more than good. 」FELIX的低音轻轻的低语。

「So good?」

「Better. 」

昇玟眨眨眼。

「It is wonderful. 」

昇玟笑了起来，

**Author's Note:**

> They are so so so cute. They deserve this.
> 
> 若英文有錯，請不吝告知且多見諒。Please~~~~


End file.
